


not what's growing in my psyche

by cumminglashton



Series: Goretober [9]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Gore, Implied Relationships, M/M, Plants, Short, its only slight, plant growth, plants in body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumminglashton/pseuds/cumminglashton
Summary: The large cuts in his body were filled with soil, small, green plants placed carefully inside, his arms and legs serving as a pot for the growing organisms. He could imagine the roots, deeply imbedded in his flesh, taking over his veins and growing longer with each passing day. Bugs creeped along his skin and inside his makeshift pots, a tickling sensation flooding through him with each movement they made inside him.---day eleven: plant growthplease read tags!!this is for goretober





	

**Author's Note:**

> ngl this is one of my favorites ive been looking forward to it since i began writing for goretober. this is REALLLYYY short sorry bout that.
> 
> -not edited=-

    Tyler’s middle section was completely buried underneath the ground, his arms and legs were stuck out, along with the top of his head. He practically looked like he was dismembered, his limbs shoved back into the ground and made to appear like he was joined under the soil.

    Deep gashes littered his exposed body, the skin pulled back with various metal pins to prevent them from closing. Dried blood coated the edges and ran down his arms, creating an itching sensation that was driving him mad. But he couldn’t scratch. He’d ruin the beauty being created.

    The large cuts in his body were filled with soil, small, green plants placed carefully inside, his arms and legs serving as a pot for the growing organisms. He could imagine the roots, deeply imbedded in his flesh, taking over his veins and growing longer with each passing day. Bugs creeped along his skin and inside his makeshift pots, a tickling sensation flooding through him with each movement they made inside him.

     He felt pretty. He _was_ pretty, now that he had green coating his body, purpose now arising in himself because he was able to give something else a vessel and chance to grow and survive. He’d miss watching the plants grow, his own little civilization the only entertainment he had until it soon killed him.

    “Hey, sweetheart, m’here to water your plants,” said Josh, a fond smile gracing his face as he filled his watering can with the hose near the back porch. The water rained down on Tyler, a chill sending its way through his buried body as the cold liquid hit his cuts, bringing about a slight sting. It refreshed him, his head had been feeling a bit foggy the last couple days, the growth in him now starting to have an effect on his health.

    “Y’lookin’ real pretty t’day, Ty, the plants are getting really big”, Josh said. The compliment brought a blush to Tyler’s pale cheeks, a tiny smile coating his chapped lips.

    “Thank you,” Tyler said in a weak, croaky voice.

    Josh’s face broke out into a larger smile, teeth and all, and leaned down to give Tyler a slight peck to his forehead. He slid his hand through Tyler’s now gritty and brittle hair, before standing up and walking back to the house. Before he walked through the sliding glass door, Josh called out, ”I’ll be back out later, Ty.”

    Tyler laid his head back, taking in the bright warmth of the sun, feeling content with the slight tickle of the grass blades against his ears. And although Tyler was left out there, dirty, bloody and half buried in the back yard with roots slowly growing into his veins, he felt at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> isn't tyler such a cutie aw lil green baby


End file.
